


Regardless

by Broskiro



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Five and Vanya are the main, It’s not incest if you understand Fiveya, Literally only brief mentions of everyone, Possessive Number Five | The Boy, Pseudo-Incest, Set before Five time travels, They’re all like twelve, Um idk whatever, could this even be considered angst?, just in case, oh right, uhhh how do you tag, young hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broskiro/pseuds/Broskiro
Summary: Vanya is Five’s and Five is Vanya’s. It’s kinda hard to reinforce that when the girl is absolutely clueless.- tumblr request from ridiculouslydaintydeath
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169





	Regardless

**Author's Note:**

> If you think Five wouldn’t get jealous all the time as children when Vanya hung out with Ben or Klaus or maybe even Pogo and Grace, you’re wrong. I just- jskfshs- episode five of season two, Five has nothing against Allison hugging Vanya, but as soon as Klaus joins in, kisses the top of her head, and calls her Vanny, he stops it all with a question in a cold and snappy voice. 
> 
> Sooooo, here’s angsty, possessive Five from when they were young.

It’s well known throughout the house that Vanya was his. It was an unspoken rule; he was the one who cheered her up when dad made her feel inferior, he was the one who tutored her when she didn’t understand what they were learning, he was the one who took care of her when she was hurt. 

So why the hell did everyone just start acting like the rules didn’t apply? Like they didn’t all shut her out together? 

Like Klaus didn’t listen to her whimper and whine in the middle of the night, laying there in the dead quiet, even if he was as high as a kite? 

Like Ben, -sweet Ben who Five really had nothing against, but this one thing was his, and Ben was supposed to respect that,- didn’t avoid her in the library six times out of ten because he didn’t want to ‘anger dad’.

Like Allison, stupid Allison who always started arguments to prove she was favorited, didn’t steal and chuckle and mock Five’s so very shy and sweet Vanya. 

Like Diego, inferiority complex be damned, didn’t shut her down anytime she tried to speak up or break out of the uncomfortable shell she placed herself in, confined by her own doubts and Reginald’s cruelty. 

Like Luther, star child of the Umbrella Academy just because he was Number One, didn’t give her dirty looks, even if it was internalized from their precious father’s teachings. 

It isn’t the hi’s and hello’s at the dining table pointed at her that piss him off, but it is the offerings of food and the extra questions that make him tick. The sudden urge to know everything about her, especially since they didn’t give two shits about her before. It makes him tense up as he walks the corner, hands tucked in his pockets, snarl on his face as he eyes the sibling taking up the time of his precious Vanya. 

Is he jealous? No. Five doesn’t get jealous, Vanya is his and he is hers, even if she doesn’t know it yet. Because jealousy implies wanting something he doesn’t have, and that’s just not true. So what? His idiotic siblings are taking all the time he could be spending with his favorite person, but that doesn’t make him jealous. 

Five’s the smartest person in this house, smarter than Reginald even, twelve years old be damned. 

Today’s the day he’s sure he’ll snap though. Dad’s been on his ass about increasing his training, meaning even less time with Vanya, and Klaus and Ben have been sticking to the girl like magnets. It’s insufferable. 

Not once has he been able to converse with her. 

Even at breakfast, Ben and Klaus stole her attention away, making jokes before father came down to join them, causing her to chuckle and duck her head, that cute response Five was sure was only for him. He snarls at the memory, clenching his fist as he walks down the halls of the mansion. 

“Five! Wait up!”

Immediately, he finds himself calming. That voice of hers always had that effect on him. Sweet and soft, a smile rises to his face. 

Turning to face the girl behind him, Five finds the toothy grin on her face beautiful, that smile that’s truly his. His heart leaps, pounding so loud and hard in his chest he can hear it in his ears. 

“Vanya,” he breathes, “hi.”

“‘Sup,” she smiles wider, eyes crinkling at their corners, and Five can’t help but find her adorable. 

“I haven’t talked to you in forever.” He says, arms shooting out to straighten his jacket in an attempt to make himself presentable, “What’s up?”

“Nothing much. I’m gonna play my Violin later, but I have a question.” Vanya’s smile drops into an awkward grin, and her eyes glance shoot towards him as she fumbles with her pale fingers.

Concern racks through him, does she not want him in her room while she plays? Did he do something wrong? 

“Uh, Ben wants to join us while I play. Is that okay?” She shoots out, biting her lip at the end of her sentence- the way Five’s eyes shoot to her lips doesn’t fall out of her field of vision- as her fingers twist and turn together. 

The world stops as Five processes the words that exit Vanya’s mouth, and in an instant, his heart drops to the floor, shattered as though Vanya’s destroyed his world. 

There’s nothing wrong with Ben joining them of course, he’s only second to Vanya in his book, and maybe a couple hundred miles away, he’s practically Five’s favorite sibling, compared to the other’s couple thousand. But it’s the principle of it that hurts. 

Vanya’s violin was reserved only for him, she would play and he would work on his equations. He would request a classical, always something new to keep her on her toes, and somehow, she’d always find a way to end it with his favorite classic, letting her violin fall into the memorized and rhythmic movements. 

Vanya’s violin practice was her special time with him. It was their special time. So to invite Ben, to let Ben join was to deny that they had something special. 

It's not fair, he finds himself thinking. Ben had Diego and Klaus, but Vanya only has Five. Vanya only has him. It's not fair. 

“Five?” Suddenly, Vanya has infiltrated his space, hands on his shoulders and concern etched into her brows. “Five, are you okay?”

He shakes her hands off him, frowns stuck onto his face. Five smiles, but they both know it's fake. It’s the camera smile, as the two like to call it, the face he has to paint on when in public. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,Vanya. Just fine. Why?”

“You were just- Five, are you okay?” She asks again, her eyes searching his, the worry in her eyes causing Five to feel… good. Her attention was on him, not sweet Ben, not shitty Diego, and not cruel Reginald. She was his, he reminded himself, there’s nothing to worry about. 

Vanya doesn’t worry about anyone but him like this, Vanya doesn’t sneak into anyone else’s room like she does his, Vanya doesn’t patch up anyone else’s wounds after a mission like she does his. 

“Yeah, no, Ben can join.” He says abruptly, cutting her off, Ben can’t do anything to harm their relationship. No one could. Not a friend. Not a sibling. Not a monkey butler, or a robot mother, and most certainly not a sad excuse for a father. 

“Really?” Vanya shoots out, excited. She glows, Five notices, bright like the moon on a night with clear skies. Her smiles widens, and she giggles, throwing her hands around her best friend. 

Five stiffens as she throws herself against him, pushing away the hope that someone would turn the corner and find them, that they’d spread the message that Vanya was his. But no one turns the corner, and Vanya’s pulling away, leaving him cold once more. 

“No problem,” he scratches the back of his neck, ignores the heat that rises to his cheeks and instead goes to straighten out his uniform for the second time. Clearing his throat, he smiles at her, “Anything for you.”

She blushes, her smile sweet and soft, and in that moment, Five can’t help but think she looks somewhat like a porcelain doll. Tiny and delicate, fragile but at the same time oh-so eye-catching. 

Vanya giggles, and walks past him, venturing to her room to grab her violin, and Five, never a follower, follows her. 

Yeah, he thinks as she leads. Vanya is his, and Five is hers. 

Nothing can change that, he decides, beginning to hum the same tune he knows today is going to end with. Not dad, not their siblings, not even an end to their world could separate them. 

They’ll always be each others, regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, nice to meet you and thanks for taking the time to read this. This was my first fic, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
